1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc turning device, and more particularly to a disc turning device for automatically turning over a disc by gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when one side of a data storage disc is burned or printed, the disc must be turned manually to process the other side. It is an obvious problem that needs to be solved urgently in an automatic operation flow. On the present market, all the machine tools, of whatever type, are driven by electricity, hydraulic pressure and air pressure, their structures must consume energy. If a disc turning unit without energy consumption can be developed, it will be helpful to energy saving.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.